random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
Mario Sports Mix 2
Mario Sports Mix 2 is a game for the Wii U and the Nintendo Switch. The game consists of four sports with them being Hockey, Basketball, Dodgeball, and Volleyball. There is cooperative play for up to three players, as well as versus up to four players. The game consists of a large roster of characters which include the Final Fantasy companions as the game was developed by Nintendo. The game was first released in Japan, 2016 for Wii U and later in the first quarter of other countries in January 6, 2017 for the Wii U and April 17, 2017 for Nintendo Switch. The game received a few good but mostly average reviews. Gameplay The game is played much in the vein of past Mario sports games, with features such as powerful special moves and over-the-top, arcade-like gameplay. Both cooperative and competitive local multiplayer modes are featured depending on the sport, two players (in two-on-two) or three players (in three-on-three) can play cooperative multiplayer and four players (in two-on-two) can play competitive multiplayer in two teams of two. The moveset a player has depends on which of the sports one is playing, however the commands used are mostly the same for all the four sports. Players can also play in an online mode in which they can use any of the game's characters available or a Mii character. The main play mode is through tournaments. Player's team engages against others up to three rounds to earn the cup. Beating a tournament unlocks another more difficult tournament in the order Mushroom Cup, Flower Cup and Star Cup. Once beaten these tournaments can be replayed to unlock another paths with different challenges, the most long and difficult path called Star Road, in which the player is required to beat several new and difficult challenges with set goals or conditions, such as each team starts with 10 coins each, among others. Beating the challenges of these paths unlocks the Square Enix characters such as the Ninja, Black Mage, etc. After beating the Star Cup of each sport, the player is instantly taken to a boss battle against Final Fantasy's Behemoth, in which players must deplete its HP to 0 by using the mechanics of all the sports. Beating the Behemoth unlocks the "Sports Mix" mode, which puts the player in another set of tournaments in which they play any of the four previous sports in each round at random and difficulty is set to Expert. When the Star Cup of this mode is beaten, the players challenge the more difficult Behemoth King. Defeating it basically ends the tournament game mode. Characters characters in Bold return from previous installments Default *'Mario' - All-Rounder *'Luigi' - All-Rounder *'Yoshi' - All-Rounder *'Peach' - Technical *'Daisy' - Technical *'Waluigi' - Technical *'Wario' - Powerful *'Donkey Kong' - Powerful *'Bowser' - Powerful *'Toad' - Speedy *'Diddy Kong' - Speedy *'Bowser Jr.' - Speedy *Mii - Varies *Pit - Technical *Palutena - Technical *Toon Link - Speedy Unlockable *'Birdo' - Technical *Toadette - Speedy *Toadsworth - Speedy *Nabbit - Tricky *Rosalina - Powerful *King Boo - Tricky *Lakitu - Tricky *Kamek - Tricky *Shy Guy - Technical *Mr. L - All-Rounder *Dry Bowser - Technical *Koopa Troopa - Speedy *Luma - Technical *Wiggler - Technical *Sprixie Princess - Technical *Baby Mario - Speedy *Baby Luigi - Speedy *Baby Peach - Tricky *Baby Daisy - Tricky *Baby Rosalina - Tricky *Larry - Speedy *Roy - Powerful *Wendy - Speedy *Ludwig - Technical *Dry Bones - Tricky *'Boo' - Tricky *'Fly Guy' - Tricky *'Koopa Paratroopa' - Tricky *Samus - Powerful *Zero Suit Samus - Technical *Dark Pit - Technical *Darker Pit - Powerful *Darkest Pit - Powerful *Villager - Technical *Isabelle - Technical *Charters - Technical *Jadette - Technical *Mama Luigi - Technical *Shigeru Miyamoto - Technical *Link - Powerful DLC *Metal Mario - Powerful *Pink Gold Peach - Powerful *Stainless Steel Purple Waluigi - Powerful *Purple Chrome Rosalina - Powerful *Molten Alloy Bowser - Powerful *Purple Chrome Baby Rosalina - Powerful *Silver Mega Dry Luigi - Defense *Lanky Kong - Speedy *Jimmy T. - Technical *9-Volt - Technical *18-Volt - Technical *Ashley - Tricky *Dr. Crygor - Speedy *Kat - Speedy *Ana - Technical *Zero Suit Wario - Technical *Dark Hunt - Speedy *Dark Ness - Speedy *Dillon - Speedy *Pull Pee Squirrel - Speedy *Les Lapins Cretins - Speedy *Evil Guy - Powerful *Boshi - Tricky *YOU - Varies *Kubert - All-Rounder *Jakob Henerey after he played on the computer forever - Powerful *Jakob Henerey when he ran as fast as Sonic on the road - Speedy Alternate colors Certain characters have alternate colors that can be unlocked by performing certain objectives. Alternate colors can be used only in the sports that they are unlocked in, but colors unlocked by clearing Star Road can be used for all sports. To scroll through colors, the players can press the button on the Wii Remote, regardless of the control scheme used. In tournaments, it is possible for the CPU team to use more than one of a certain character, which is not possible for the players' team, nor in exhibition matches. Likewise, if the players' team contains a character who has an alternate color, the CPU team can still use that character's unused colors in tournaments; for example, if the players' team contains Yoshi, it is still possible to see a different color Yoshi in a CPU team. Courts Default *Mario Stadium *Koopa Troopa Beach *Peach's Castle *DK Dock *Luigi's Mansion *Western Junction *Daisy Garden *Wario Factory *Bowser Jr. Blvd. *Bowser's Castle *Waluigi Pinball *Ghoulish Galleon *Star Ship Unlockable Category:Mario Spinoffs Category:Video Games